


"Well Then, Yeah, We'll Just Go..."

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Caught, Couch Cuddles, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: The gang walks in on Sheldon and Y/N
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Reader
Kudos: 17





	"Well Then, Yeah, We'll Just Go..."

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sexual references
> 
> Word count: 385
> 
> Estimated Read Time: 2 minutes

I snuggled deeper into Sheldon, inhaling his scent. He glanced down at me, smiled a bit, and went back to his phone. We were cuddled up on the couch, me leaning against his chest, his arm wrapped around me. Sheldon was rewatching The Empire Strikes Back, and I was rereading Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. The two of us were in his apartment, but Leonard was not home, leaving us alone.

Sheldon turned off his phone, pausing the movie. "Y/N?"

"Hmm?"

"I have been asked to speak at a science convention on some physics topics." Sheldon began, pulling me a bit closer. "And I was wondering if you'd come with me as my plus one."

A small smile danced on my lips. "Of course, I will, Sheldon." I pressed my lips to his, starting soft but getting more intense.

As the kiss became more passionate, I set down my book and turned over to face him fully. He drew my closer and closer, arms wrapped tightly around my torso as our lips and tongues moved in sync.

In one swift movement, I pushed him down on the couch so that I was laying over him and kissing him fully as my hands ran to his hair. It got hotter and hotter and hotter until-

The lock clicked. The door swung open. Leonard walked in, followed by Rajah, Bernadette, Howard, and Penny.

I jumped off Sheldon in a split second, hastily scrambling to the other side of the couch, flushed a deep red.

The four that walked in were frozen in place, still shocked at what they had seen. Leonard's eyes were wide, Penny's mouth was hanging open, Rajah was covering his eyes, Bernadette was smiling from ear to ear, flashing me a thumbs-up, and Howard was smirking.

"Well then," Leonard said awkwardly. "Yeah, we'll just go..."

"Don't stop on our account!" Penny called over her shoulder as she walked off. "Have fun!"

"BE SAFE!" Bernadette shouted.

Rajah stumbled out silently, following his friends.

Howard complained, "Ah come on, do we have to go?"

Scowling, Penny grabbed his arm and dragged him off, shutting the door behind her. A few moments of silence followed as Sheldon and I sat on opposite sides of the couch. Then we dove back in, right where we left off.


End file.
